Dreamy Possibility
by jamie55
Summary: Dr. Horrible finally figures out Hammer's weakness. Set in some sort of Alternate Universe.


Title: Dreamy Possibility

Summary: I tried to pull a Bolt but it came out bad =/ Anyways, Billy finds something out about Hammer.

A/N: Set in AU. I'm not sure which AU, but it's gotta be AU ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely characters of Dr Horrible Sing-Along Blog. The best I do is fanfic on it, oh well.

Prompt credit: msmanuscript

* * *

"Stand back, everyone!" Hammer shouted as he woke. He was having a dream. A really nice one too, when suddenly he was awakened by a noise from outside. He pulled his underwear on and opened his window to see what kind of villain would dare disturb the great Captain Hammer. It was a cat.

"Meow," the defenceless creature cried, it was just a lump of fur and bones, it could barely make a noise and had knocked over the lid to Hammer's garbage can, trying to get something to eat.

"Oh, come on!" The hero whined. "You know how much of a mess that's gonna be to clean up in the morning?" The cat opened its mouth in an effort to meow but only managed a squeak. "Fine, fine! GO ahead eat away!" He closed his window and slipped back into bed, dressing down.

"The things I do..." he mumbled. "Well, I am a hero..."

--

Billy was taking a break, he'd have a hell of a time making a weakening ray against Hammer and the big dope had crushed it before he could warm it up. It was enough to drive him to soak his sorrows in a bowl of ice cream. Or frozen yogurt, that could work too.

Penny had offered to buy him some. He was happy to take it.

"And then," she continued, "he offered to buy me a piece of pie! Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah," Billy smiled, "did, uh, d'you take it?"

"Uh huh," she said stirring her melting yogurt around. "Is that alright?..." She looked up a little worried.

"Alright? Of course it is! It's all, right..." They both stared at each other a little puzzled. "It's fine."

"Good." She smiled back. "So how's your job thing going?"

"Uh..." It went awful. "It's coming along. But ... there's this uh, there's this one problem I can't seem to, uh, fix..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"I don't know... See the guy, uh he's the problem, he seems... perfect. Which is a bad thing. Here. For me, I mean." He blinked.

"He can't be that great. Besides you're really smart, you'll figure something out." Her eyes twinkled and her smiled spread. He looked up and grinned shyly.

--

It was a Tuesday. Dr. Horrible was at the bank. Alright so _Billy_ was at the bank, whatever, he needed to deposit a check. He had to pay the rent somehow. Anyways.

Billy was at the bank when it got robbed.

It wasn't a _real_ robbery; they were bandits, not _real_ villains, just amateurs.

"EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!" Billy rolled his eyes but did as he was told. At least they were doing something, it'd be nice if it wasn't at his bank but...

"Remain, calm." A voice broke out, "Captain Hammer has arrived!" And he had. The dumbass kicked the doors down, sending them flying into the bank. One door hit a robber, another landed inches away from a woman.

"Hammer!" One of the fellows in a black mask actually seemed scared – not annoyed, just scared. It must be his first heist.

"That's my name. Give up now and–"

"I give up." He threw his gun down and raised his hands.

"Rob!" The third criminal hissed.

"Shut up, JJ, this is the Hammer! Do you know what he can do?!"

They all gave up and Hammer was praised and signed a few autographs. Billy stood on the sideline. Maybe he could trick Hammer... pretend he was a fan, invite him to an abandoned warehouse, and then throw in some poison gas or try some other ray on him...

That's when it happened.

The crowd was growing bigger and bigger and Hammer's agent eventually called it off. (Seriously what kind of Hero has an agent? Isn't it suppose to be done pro-bono?)

One of Hammer's fans asked – begged – him to sign her laptop. It was cracked and she had used duck-tape to seal it up. (It was a sad looking thing.) He refused politely at first, pointing out that his agent had said no more – the guy was back on his cell phone. But she insisted and pleaded; and he smiled – winced – and took a pen to sign it.

It was like he was afraid of it.

Interesting...

--

It was either the duck-tape or the smell. Dr. Horrible had narrowed Hammer's weakness – his kryptonite, his Achill's heel – to one or the other.

The duck-tape would explain why he had to wear gloves.

Now he just had to figure out how to use it.

A duck-tape suit? A gun to shoot it out? Could he try and capture him?

He had to think about that.

Maybe he could duck-tape his house. He'd never leave it.

Or he could put it out, online, tell the media, tell other villains and criminals... It'd cause him a lot of trouble...

There were many possibilities.


End file.
